


Guys Will Be Guys

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Card Games, Drabble, Established Relationship, Gambling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Captain Kirk is spending some time with a new friend.





	Guys Will Be Guys

Kirk glanced at his cards – seventeen – then at his opponent, still cool as a cucumber

“Hit me.”

Another card was dealt with a whirr. A four. Jim smirked.

“Stand.”

The dealer’s cards were revealed.

“Blackjack again?” Jim groaned

The doors opened and Spock stepped inside.

“What are you doing?” he demanded, scanning the scene of cards, chips and drinks.

“Just a guy’s night in with Fred. And getting my ass whipped at Blackjack.”

Spock frowned and swiftly scooped up his potted fern.

“I am taking Fred home. Away from your bad influence. You may pay his winnings later,” he added.


End file.
